


No One Will Believe You

by EctoPanda



Series: Cry Wolf [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Dadjiro, Eventual Happy Ending, Forgive me Mishima, Heavy Swearing, I FUCKING SWEAR, I will finish this, I'm Bad At Tagging, In other words: Disney Princess Status?, Kamoshida is a dick, M/M, Mild Gore, Mishima whump, Molestation, Morgana is a Talking cat that only lets the chosen ones hear him., Onesided Kamoshida Suguru/Kurusu Akira, Onesided Kamoshida Suguru/Mishima Yuuki, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ryuji Sakamoto has ptsd, may or may not add metaverse, might be a little ooc, no beta we die like men, ryuji is a pure bean, you can pry Dadjiro from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoPanda/pseuds/EctoPanda
Summary: The past seems to follow Akira to his transfer school where things were supposed to start fresh.Although, he never considered himself lucky. Gaining the attention from the twisted Phys Ed. Teacher was not on the to do list, but he and his newfound friend may be able to stop him with the aid of a mysterious talking cat.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Kurusu Akira, Kamoshida Suguru/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Cry Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836226
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hitting the GODLIKE reset button on the previous fic. Thank you for reading this, new and old. Thanks for putting up with my bullshit.

The bespectacled boy could stand the rumors, the stares. He heard what they said. He was fully aware they whispered loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to get scolded by the professors; not that they cared enough to reprimand them for it. They believed the lies just as much, if not more, than the rest. 

Akira Kurusu regretted saving that woman not a day after the hearing. Even if she was against him, he understood she only did it to avoid further attention from that wicked drunk. He saved her life and damn them for thinking ill of it. What truly bothered him was the attention the PE teacher gave him. For the life of him he couldn’t remember the man’s name, but since his first day of school the man had been almost begging him to join his volleyball team. He had been in the basketball club at his previous school but, due to his records being leaked, he would be surprised if he was even permitted to do sports.

“...Rusu-san,” A small voice broke Akira from his thoughts, allowing his eyes to wander to a heavily bandaged boy nervously rubbing his arms. Akira stared at the other, unsure of what to say. The timid boy wouldn’t look him in the eye. In fact, he seemed to be actively avoiding looking at anything but the floor. The raven haired boy chose to instead nod at the other to continue, not wanting to startle him. Rumors were a heavy thing in such a prestigious school as Shujin Academy. Spooking the kid would only make it worse.

“U-um..Kamoshida-san requested you to..er.. See him in the P.E. Office.” The boy stuttered, looking close to tears.

_ He probably thinks I’m going to hit him. I hope he’s not being bullied. _

“Are you alright?” the words flooded from his mouth before he could stop himself. 

_ Shit.  _

The kid genuinely looked surprised at the question and mumbled something like, “I’m fine” before shaking his head. He slowly raised his eyes, lips trembling, “Do you...uh.. Know where the PE office is..Kurusu-san?” Akira realised he did, in fact, not know where the hell the PE office was. Or really any office. He did know, however, asking anyone for help in his situation would end badly for him in particular. Akira smiled warmly, nodding, hoping he was convincing enough. He’d just have to find it on his own and hope whoever ‘Kamoshida’ was would not be too upset he got lost.

Akira slowly moved around the timid boy, taking extra caution not to bump him in any way. The whispers started almost like clockwork. Things like, ‘Did he threaten Mishima?’, ‘What a thug’, and ,’I heard he carries a knife in his sock.’ He sighed through his nose, making his way out of the classroom and barely caught himself from bodily slamming into a very distressed young man with bleached hair. He remembered him from his first day, grumbling about the man he was about to see. The boy opened his mouth to, probably, chew him out before he realised who he was.

“Sakamoto.. Right?” Akira stopped him. The boy’s mouth comically dropped, then broke into a huge grin.

“Shit man, you remembered my name. Almost hit ya. Sorry ‘bout that.” The fake blond gushed. He always seemed to be in a hurry. Almost if he was afraid talking too much would cause problems. 

_ He must have been through a similar situation as me. Poor guy. _

Akira cleared his throat, remembering he had no idea where the fuck the PE office was.

“Do you know where the PE office is?” Sakamoto’s face darkened as he pulled Akira to the edge of the stairs, out of the way of milling students. 

“Why do you wanna know, man? Got a date or something?”

“Something like that.” The boy really did not like this Kamoshida guy.

“Uh, yeah. I know where that bastard’s throne room is.” He looked at the raven-haired boy with almost pity, “Want me to take you there?” 

Akira felt as if an oppressive weight had been lifted from him. Out of all these people he had met, Sakamoto was the only one that showed him kindness no questions asked. He may have been a bit vulgar, but it was most likely because he had been wounded. Akira could relate to that.

“Yes, Please. That would be a big help. Thank you, Sakamoto.”

“Dude,” The boy laughed. It was nice, “Stop it with that formal shit. Call me Ryuji. I-I mean, only if you want to. You know what? You don’t have to. Sorry.” 

Akira smirked. That was kinda cute, “Thank you, Ryuji.” 

The other boy’s face burst into a fiery red, stuttering as he pushed Akira toward a classroom at the end of the hall, “Uh. PE is this way.” It had probably been a while since someone, other than his parents Akira assumed, had spoken to Ryuji in a friendly manner. And Akira desperately wanted a friend in this literal Hell-hole.

When the two reached the door, Ryuji pursed his lips into a sour face.

“Whatever you did, uh, don’t make him mad.” Akira pulled a face, not sure what to make of the comment. The blond’s face was a mixture of rage and anguish. It was painful to see. Whatever this man did to him must have been a level destructive that was life-ending. He suddenly had the urge to turn around and go back to Café Leblanc and to hell with the consequences.

“Would you wait for me, then?” Akira mumbled, eyes never leaving the door. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried.The timid boy, Mishima, had also appeared frightened when talking to him. Though, that might have just been because of his current status as a delinquent. He could feel Ryuji’s gaze burn into him and tried to imagine what his face looked like. 

“Sure,” Akira whipped his head in surprise, “I got time to kill. Meet me back by the stairs when you’re done.” The blond seemed tense as he trudged to his ‘spot’, shoulders squared. The raven-haired boy to a deep breath as he raised his fist to knock.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whabam. Two Chapters for motivation.

“Come on in!” A boisterous, cheerful voice called from beyond the wooden wall. Akira pushed his way inside, his stomach swirling with this morning’s curry and coffee. He tasted something acrid on his tongue.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” he started, leisurely, as if approaching a wild animal. The man before him was all teeth as he leaned casually back in a plush desk chair. The room around him was well furnished and large for a professor’s office. Not even the principal’s office was this nice. There was a trophy case displayed in the back wall of the room and a mahogany desk in the middle with a fluffy blanket draped over it. 

_ A room like this would give any underpaid educator an ego. _

“Ah, Yes, Kurusu Akira.” Hearing his name on this man’s lips made the boy feel wrong for some unexplained reason. He didn’t like it at all. Something seemed off about Kamoshida in general. He felt ingenuine. 

“I called you in to ask what you thought of volleyball. I saw your past records and noticed you’ve been in a couple different sports clubs throughout your school experience and thought you’d be good for the team.”

“I’m sure you’ve seen my other records.” Akira stated curtly. There was no way the school would let him play; not with ‘Assault’ plastered in bold headlines all over the pages of his life.

The man scoffed, standing dramatically from his seat.

“I have a way with the faculty, kid, trust me. If you want it, you got it. All they need is my approval and you’ve got it.”

“ _ Why are you being so nice to me?” _ Akira looked up and started, not releasing how close the PE instructor had gotten to him.

“I need more guys like you on the team, Kurusu.” 

_ Shit, I said that out loud. _

“Like me?” Akira looked away again, forcing himself not to back away. Kamoshida was huge, but he wasn’t going to let the guy intimidate him. 

“Fit, fast, proficient, the works. You’re smart and you’ve got a good eye.”

“You got all that from my records?”

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you, at the request of Principal Kobyakawa. You caught that tiny piece of chalk like it was nothing. Need someone like that with that level of awareness.” Akira swallowed thickly. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I should probably focus on my studies. I’m going to have to decline. But thank you for the offer..” Akira faltered at then end at the look of pure fury etched into Kamoshida’s chiseled face. The boy stepped back but was stopped in his efforts when the larger man slammed him against the door. Akira winced, too shocked at the sudden change of character to say anything. 

“What, too good for me? That’s such a load of bullshit coming from a piece of trash like you. You should be groveling at my feet for offering such an opportunity to the likes of you.”

“E-excuse me?” Akira gasped, spine pressed painfully against the solid door behind him. The larger man snatched the boy’s jaw in his meaty paw with crushing strength, forcing him to look at him. 

“How dare you speak against me? Thank me for my kind offer? WHAT THE FUCK?” The air left his body as Kamoshida buried his fist into the soft of his stomach. Akira felt himself slide down before the larger man slammed his arm against his chest to hold him up.

“Too good for me? HAH! A pretty face will only get you so far, you little slut. You think your name is already too tarnished? I can make it oh so much worse for you. I’d accept my ‘kind offer’ if I were you.” 

He trembled, confused. 

_ Pretty face? Slut? What’s he talking about? This guy’s insane. _

Why did this guy really want him on his team? He seemed to be more interested in his body than anything else. With shaking fingers, Akira tried to push Kamoshida away from him. He didn’t get very far as the Professor him flipped around, cheek against the wooden frame.

“My my, raising your hand against a Teacher? Guess the charges on you were accurate.” The man pushed his face into Akira’s curls, breathing in deeply, “What would happen if you did this again? Expulsion? Juvie? Mm.. You’d do well in prison, with an ass like that.” Kamoshida growled, harshly kneading the object in question. Akira squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lower lip. He didn’t want this. He really didn’t want this. He wanted to fight. Break free of this fucking pervert. But what could he do?

“Ah, fuck. I’m hard.” The teacher groaned, rutting against him, “How ‘bout I let this slide, eh? I won’t say anything, you join my team and I don’t expel you. Everyone is happy.” Kamoshida laughed, pushing away from the boy. Akira slowly faced the man, who was now leaning casually against his desk. He was shaking with adrenaline, his body screaming at him to  _ RUN RUN RUN. _

“One condition. Take off your blazer.” Akira stared at him, unmoving. Kamoshida’s expression darkened as he ordered a harsh, “Now.”

“Do it fucking now or I’ll take it off myself.” He threatened. Akira chewed his lip, trembling fingers messily undoing the buttons of his blazer.

_ Why am I doing this.Someone save me.  _

He slid the jacket from his shoulders and began to fold it neatly. He had to stall this. He willed the universe to please fucking send someone to this room right now. Kamoshida let out an angry, strangled sound as he ripped the fabric from his hands; gripping onto the soft curls at the nape of Akira’s neck. He pulled the boy’s head back, biting deeply into his clothed shoulder. Akira cried out, but it was cut short. 

They were on the ground before he even realised. He tried to kick out but was met with another heavy hit to the stomach.

_ That’s gonna leave a bruise. _

Large hands were all over him, under his sweater, forcibly pushing into his pants. 

“Get hard, you fucking slut. I know this isn’t your first time.” Akira’s offender hissed, aggressively squeezing his flaccid crotch.

_ I don’t think anyone could get turned on by this. _

Akira willed himself to stay soft. He would  _ not _ let this man get pleasure from this. At least not his own pleasure. He felt sick, violated. He wanted to scream. 

Kamoshida back handed him, his glasses flying from his face. He didn’t need them anyway, but fuck that hurt. 

“The nerve! I am Kamoshida Suguru! I was an Olympian Medalist! This school, these insects, they’re all blessed to breathe the same air as I do!” Kamoshida roared. Akira glared at him, refusing. If he was to be taken forcibly like this, he sure as hell wasn’t going to make it enjoyable. 

Akira stopped himself from spitting in the man’s face. No one would believe him if he told them what was going to happen to him; what had already happened to him. It would be like the boy who cried wolf. Or something like that. 

“I don’t like that look on your face. You will treat me with respect.”

“ _ You don’t know what that word means.” _

Akira let out a sob as Kamoshida held his cock in a crushing grip before standing up and landing blows to the boy’s soft flesh, save his face.

_ Wish he’d stop kicking me.. _

Kamoshida pulled Akira up by his hair, throwing him into the polished desk. He held him down with one hand the other pulling the boy’s boxers and trousers down in one fell swoop. Akira shivered, the cool of the room chilling on his now bare rear. 

“I’ll just take what’s mine then.” 

Just as it seemed the loss of his precious virginity was in store for Akira, a timid knock resonated through the room. Kamoshida made an ugly sound as he pushed away from the trembling boy and roughly pulled his clothes back up.

“Come in!” He put back on his cheerful facade. He glowered at the boy briefly as if to say, ‘make yourself presentable now.’ 

A very tired looking Kawakami entered the room, looking between the two of them.

“Sorry to interrupt. I heard  _ he _ was in here. I was told to do some extra orientation and totally forgot about it. I know it was almost four days ago but starting a month into the semester is so much paperwork. I need him.” 

Kamoshida smiled tightly, pushing Volleyball sign up sheets into Akira’s hands.

“That’s alright, Kawakami-san. I was just telling him about the benefits of being on the team. We were just sorting things out with what to tell his guardian, weren’t we, Kurusu-san.” 

Akira looked quietly upon Kamoshida in disdain. 

_ What a wicked man. _

He delicately brushed himself off, gracefully snatching his blazer from the floor and went to Kawakami.

“Thank you for the offer, Kamoshida-san. I will see what I can do.” Akira muttered, curtly, before following his petite teacher out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I no longer know how to tab on this site so forgive me for oddly spaced sentences.
> 
> edit: 7/27/2020
> 
> *incoherent screaming*


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff. TRIGGER WARNING: PTSD and Panic attacks.

For a professor that wanted nothing to do with her students, Kawakami was oddly thorough with her procedures. Akira wanted to know more about her, or at least enough to thank her for rescuing him from that sick predator. He instead thanked her for taking the time to see to it he got his papers sorted and took his leave.

Ryuji was in the process of executing a yawn the size of a small child when the two of them locked eyes. He choked, attempting to stifle it, ending in Akira wincing when he began to laugh. 

_What a monster; Robbing me of laughter._

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” It took a moment for Akira to realise Ryuji was talking about his yawning face. He shook his head, letting himself smile a bit. His face still hurt from the slap, but he wasn’t going to let that prick ruin sunshine personified for him.

“It was a little bad.” The raven-haired boy amended. Ryuji was about to say more when he stopped abruptly to pointedly inspect the other boy’s face.

“What, is there something on my face?” Akira chuckled lightly, not wanting to worry the fake blond. Ryuji stepped into the other’s personal space, his expression clouded.

“He hit you.” He muttered darkly. The blond began to visibly shake. His chest began to heave rapidly, as if he had just run a race. Akira had studied the effects of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in his spare time, in case it appeared on a pop quiz, and recognised the beginnings of a panic attack almost immediately.

“Ryuji, you need to calm down. Deep breaths. Let’s go outside?” The blond made a soft, strangled sound in the back of his throat, only managing to nod before allowing Akira to lead him outside of the building. He periodically rubbed Ryuji’s spine in circular motion, prompting the boy to slow his breathing. He knew he had no right to touch someone he barely knew so intimately, deep down, but this was someone in need. He had his fair share of panic attacks prior to coming to the city and was fully aware of how much it sucked to have one alone.

Ryuji had led to two of them behind the school in his trancelike state, flopping on the ground to put his head between his legs at Akira’s instruction. After a moment he solemnly chuckled , “How are you so good at this, man? Saved my effin life.” 

Akira shrugged, sitting next to the other. All he had was books and a little experience. He wanted to see Ryuji’s smile again so all he said was, “ I learned that to woo chicks.”

The blond snorted. It was an ugly snort, but kind of precious because of it.

“So I’m a chick?” 

“Did I woo you?”

“..Shut up, man.” Ryuji’s face was red, but he seemed to have calmed down.

“So, uh. Wanna. Uh, You wanna talk about that?” The blond gestured to Akira’s face, trying to appear casual. Akira could tell Ryuji was still shaken at the prospect of his potential, if not certain, abuse at the hands of their PE teacher but was genuinely concerned about his well-being. He clearly didn’t want to make this about himself.

“I’ll talk if you do.” Akira said before he could stop himself. The pair sat in the quiet, unsure of what would happen next. Akira felt a bond between the two of them. They were both broken. He just wanted to strengthen that bond. Though, he might have been moving a bit fast.

After what seemed like hours, Ryuji squared his shoulders, “Eff it. Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sure. You’re pretty chill.”

“Thanks?”

“Pfff, whatever, man. Let’s talk. But not here. I know a place.”

  
  


* * *

“Alright. Here goes: I used to be on the track team. In fact, I was the star runner,” Ryuji began to inhale his bowl of ramen as if it were his last meal.

“We were the highlight of the school and then this guy, this ‘Olympic Medalist’ ,transfers in from who the frick knows and thinks we’re stealing his thunder. 

“So he offers to take over coaching us cause he’s so good at that shit. He works us hard. No breaks, no water. If we don’t do what he wants, he works us harder, faster. He didn’t like that I could take his shit, no matter what he gave me, I gave it back tenfold.” 

He stares bitterly into his empty bowl before scooping another load in.

“One day he makes this backwards comment about my mom about how I must be just like my dad ‘cause I was talking back. I-I snapped. Saw red. The next thing I knew he was on top of me and my leg was broken. 

“Said it was ‘Self-Defense’ and ‘Sakamoto just jumped me for no reason’. Track is disbanded, Coach was fired and I will never be able to run again.I guess.. I dunno. I saw your face all bruised up. He must be at it again and it pisses me off he just gets away with this shit.

“He hurts people and doesn’t get any of the backlash. Fucking bastard.”

Akira smirked, earning him a skeptical side glance from the blond as he thickly swallowed a wad of noodle.

“Sorry,” Akira covered his mouth, “ You said fuck.” 

Ryuji loudly choked, one of his noodles going down the wrong pipe. Akira hurriedly slapped the other boy’s back, the Patrons of the Ramen Shop eyeing the two with concern.

“You always know just what to say to murder me, don’t you, Akira?” Ryuji wheezed, pushing his bowl away from himself.

“Nah, I know what to say to make you laugh.” 

“You mean die.”

“Dying of laughter is a real thing.”

“For Real!?”

“Yeah, but it’s just asphyxiation.”

“Ass fixy what?”

“Suffocation.”

“Gross.”

The two held a long look before bursting into fits of giggles, which caused Akira to painfully hold his side and bite back a groan.

“Oh yeah, your thing. Spill. Unless, you know, you’re uncomfy.” Akira shook his head, catching his breath. He’d have to check out how bad it was when he got home. He hoped Sakura-san wouldn’t scold him too harshly today about the dangers of social interaction and keeping his head down. It wouldn’t bode well to have the man see all the wounds he had acquired: Fighting was on the top of the ‘No’ list, even if Akira was essentially a blow up sex doll slash punching bag.

The dark-haired boy explained to him what happened, leaving out the sexual bits. He didn’t want to induce another attack. There were only so many times a guy could stop breathing right in a day.

After talking about it, Akira felt as if a weight had been lifted. It was nice to be able to vent. He still had his assault charges and the events that transpired to get off his chest, but that could be another day. 

“Damn dude.” Ryuji let out a breath he had been holding, “He beat you up ‘cause you said you didn’t think you could play volleyball ‘cause of your record? Shit. What a friggin psycho.” Akira nodded. 

_Kamoshida really does have a few...no, he’s missing at least half of his screws._

“How _did_ you get a record? I mean, I’ve heard some of the rumors but you’re not _that_ bad.”

“We’ll talk about that next time. I’ll buy.” Akira didn’t think he’d ever seen another human being smile that wide. Ryuji prompted the other to hand him his phone and at the speed of light put in all his contact information.

“You better text me or Imma cry.” Ryuji play-threatened. 

“I might.”

“I really will cry if you don’t.” 

Akira chuckled, grasping Ryuji’s shoulder and lightly shaking it. It felt amazing to have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote so much dialogue. I don't think I've ever written this much. The ADD is telling me to stop talking.
> 
> edit: I also realised I don't give a shit about tabs. Also, Ryuji says 'Frick/Friggin'. I really need to replay this game. So I fixed that. ALSO ALSO: Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this. I've been drinking a tall glass of Depresso with an extra shot of sad and therefore haven't been keeping up BUT I FUCKING REFUSE TO GIVE UP SO HERE WE GO


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's that pokemon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to post more on a schedule, rather than the sporadic fashion I've been posting in. Possibly on Thursdays and Fridays, since those are my days off and I normally have more inspiration to write and edit when I don't have the impending Doom that is work over my head.

The train ride to Yongen-Jaya was uneventful to say in the least. Akira dreaded heading home. He had examined the bruises in the public restrooms and noted they had become a dark mix of sickly yellows, browns and purples. How was he going to explain this? Would Sakura-san even accept whatever tale he gave him? Should he tell the truth?  
These thoughts swimming in his dark curls were broken by the sound of pitiful begging followed by sadistic childish laughter.The teenager rounded a corner to a back alley way where he spotted a group of about four boys tormenting a small creature between them. Akira stomped up to them and picked the thing up. He didn’t say anything to the children, but fixed them with a harsh glare. The kids fled, leaving Akira to examine the scruffy thing he had saved.

It was a cat! Poor thing even had a collar. Had it gotten out and the kids decided to attack it? Akira shook his head, angry tears threatening to spill. The city was so messed up. It took people like him and this poor creature, chewed them up and spit them out.

He hid the cat in his bag, not wanting to have to explain yet another thing to Sakura. The bruises were one thing, but a whole other mouth to feed might cause the older man to spontaneously combust.

The boy righted his posture, taking a deep breath.

Might as well get this over with.

He gently opened the door to the Café, sliding inside. Sakura began to greet his ward the usual way, but stopped when he saw the mark under his eye and the lack of glasses.The man’s face grew clouded as he pointed to the stairs. He wasn’t about to make a scene in front of his remaining customers and Akira knew it.

He glumly trudged to his room, carefully taking the cat out of his bag and setting it on his bed.

“...thank you.” the Cat mewled.

Wait...What!?

“Did you say something?” Akira looked at the cat in mild disbelief. No way. Kamoshida must have hit him harder than he thought.

“You can hear me?” The cat replied. Fuck. Shit. No way. This was impossible.

“Apparently.” The boy casually responded. Okay. So he found a talking cat. This wasn’t the strangest-  
No, this was the strangest thing he had ever had the pleasure to witness. Akira chose to stay calm. What if the cat talking is what excited those boys into hurting it? He didn’t want to cause the cat anymore fear or pain than it already was.

“That’s good. Finally found you..” it tiredly smiled ( _Do cats smile?_ , Akira thought to himself) and stretched out on his sheets.

“Why were you looking for me? And do you have a name?” This was so weird. He had to be dreaming. He got in one of those train accidents or something and now he was in a coma.

“Morgana..” the cat mumbled, it’s eye’s fluttering. So it’s name was Morgana; like the Witch Morgana Le Fay. Akira was so entranced with the cat, he hadn’t heard his guardian come up the stairs.

“What the-” as the man exclaimed, Akira felt his heart leap into his throat. He whirled around from his seat on the ground and could only stare up at the other and await his punishment.

“I was wondering why I heard meowing. What’d you bring it here for!?”

“He was getting attacked.”

Sakura looked at the creature with pity, “Look, this place is a restaurant. Pets are a no-go..” He then glanced upon the marks on his ward’s cheek, frowning.

“Though, I guess you might stay on good behavior if you’ve got a pet to take care of. I’m gonna go ahead and guess those bruises are from rescuing it?” Akira slowly nodded, not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth. It saved him from having to make up an excuse or tell the older gentleman what really happened. Sakura nodded in return, smirking at the scruffy cat.  
“Keep it quiet when we’re open for business. And don’t let it roam downstairs, or I’ll toss it out. And I’m not gonna take care of it. That’s all on you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The man trudged away, shaking his head, leaving the two in silence.

After a beat, Morgana mumbled something like, “Is he the ruler of this place?” Akira nodded, not sure the cat was even paying attention to him, then muttered an affirmative. A moment later, Sakura came back up with a plate of curry for the poor thing.

“Seriously..It just kept meowing in that cute little voice.” So Sakura likes cats. That.. somehow didn’t surprise Akira. The cat immediately perked up and began to eat the food like it was starved; Which, now that he thought about it, it probably was.

“Have you decided on a name?” the boy smiled, politely telling his guardian the cat’s name.

“Morgana, huh? I thought I might get to name it..Anyway, make sure you wash that dish. And put some ointment on your face or it’s gonna swell. And lock up the store, would ya?” With one last unreadable look at his ward, Sakura made his way down the stairs.

Akira let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. The cat.. Morgana had curled up at the foot of his bed and gone to sleep. He had a rough night, so Akira decided to question him in the morning.

* * *

Akira awoke to the feeling of something soft brushing against his nose. The bandage on his face felt crisp and a little sticky. He’d have to change them. The ones on his torso were going to be a bitch to remove just like they were a bitch to get on, but it would be worth it in the end. If Sakura never saw them, it would be a miracle. He could explain away the one on his face as a dog attack but the rest were clearly man-made.  
He pried open his eyes only to get a face full of fur. The fucking cat sat on his face.

“Morgana. I’m up.” He said, gently pushing at the cat, not sure of the extent of its injuries.

“Oh good, I was worried about you. We have much to accomplish, before it’s too late. Your phone has been going off like mad, by the way.” The cat said this all very fast; so fast in fact it almost gave the boy whiplash.

_Guess Morgana was feeling better._

Akira sat up, giving Morgana the chance to slide into his lap.

“What do you mean ‘accomplish’?” Akira mumbled, running a hand through his mop of hair and scrolling through the absolutely absurd amount of messages Ryuji had messaged to him. Dude must get up at the crack of dawn. The cat let out an exasperated sigh, as if Akira should know exactly what it was they needed to achieve. Ryuji had called Akira twice and then left him a bunch of texts about random stuff. One was a picture of an omlet his mother had made for him.

_Cute._

“We have to stop the king from transforming.” Morgana had squished himself between the phone and Akira’s chest so he was fully in the other’s face. Akira repeated what the cat said back to him, not bothering to mask his confusion.

“The king. I can smell him all over you. Especially that bite. In fact, take off your shirt.” The cat demanded. Akira decided humoring the cat would be better rather than not. After the article of clothing was removed, Morgana pressed his nose up against the wound, closing his eyes.

“ _DIARAMA_ ” He called out, a swirl of blue tinged wind burst from the cat’s form. It spun and danced around Akira. As soon as it began it stopped. Akira felt.. Somehow lighter. He feverishly tore the bandages from his body to discover the ugly, mottled bruises that had littered his pale flesh were nowhere to be seen. Even the offending mark of possession Kamoshida had left had vanished.

“Holy..” Akira trailed off, once again staring at the cat like it had grown a third head.

“Anyway,” the cat continued as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, “ The king resides somewhere you frequent. From the attire you were wearing when you found me, I can only deduce he’s a teacher or student from the school you go to. Most likely the former. If he gets too much power, he’ll come into being and we can’t have that. He’ll be too strong. If It’s just the two of us, we won’t have a chance.”

“I’m.. sorry, I don’t follow.” The cat sighed again, clearly wanting to waste no more time than they already had.

“The one who bit you has been bonded with a type of parasite demon. I don’t know how it escaped from into this world, but it is _my_ job to stop it. I’m not actually a cat, by the way. This is just the form your world has chosen to bestow upon me so I don’t freak people out with my actual body.

“Aside from that, there are a select few humans in this area I’ve been trying to find to assist me in stopping the thing if its host _does_ manage to awaken it. Which would be _very bad_ by the way so I would like it if you would cooperate with me.”

“How would I be able to stop him? You saw the bruises. I can’t tell anyone about him either.”

“I want you to join his team,” The cat pulled the flyer Akira had haphazardly shoved into his bag out with his teeth.

“If you can get on his good side, maybe it will cool him down enough to get the parasite off him.”

“Where would it be hiding,” He asked warily, not sure he wanted to know the answer. The cat smiled (?) knowingly, and pawed at a spot directly under Akira’s ribcage.

“It’s gonna be somewhere close to his heart. Only you and the other gifted humans should be able to see it. If you can knock it off or stab it, it should release itself and then I can kill it.” Akira leaned back against his pillow, startling Morgana off him. That would mean he’d somehow have to get Kamoshida’s shirt off. After a moment, Morgana began to groom himself.

“With me we’ll take him down,” The cat crowed confidently, “ Don’t worry about it, Frizzy-hair.”

He was so not looking forward to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO Finally entered Morgana.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cute shit ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so godsdamned long. I am not giving up on this. I refuse to. This will forever haunt me if I do not and I'm not having that on my conscience. Thank you to all who have stuck around this long XD I know it's really only five chapters right now. But, It has honestly taken a lot of will power just to get up and put what's in my brain to paper and I'm so happy for your words of encouragement and in not giving up on this. So ye.

Ryuji was waiting for him at the train station, a piece of lemon pan stuffed into his mouth. He looked like a giant yellow chipmunk. From inside Akira’s bag, Morgana stated so, albeit not as fondly as the bespectacled boy would have.

“Hey man,” Ryuji thickly swallowed before taking note of the return of the other boy’s lenses. “Had a spare?” Akira nodded, thinking back to how his father used to carry around several pairs of spectacles with him in his briefcase. You never know when the desk is going to start attacking you. Or an esteemed client. 

“Who’s Blondie?” Morgana whispered (Quite noisily if Akira might add), popping his head a bit out of the bag.

“The name’s Sakamoto Ryuji,” Ryuji answered. His face then widened in surprise as he crouched to search around Akira’s knees. “Hey, Akira, did you hear a little kid?”

“Looks like he can hear you too.”The other boy chuckled, shifting his bag around to show off Morgana. Ryuji took in the cat, saying nothing, before his face broke into a huge smile.

“Omigod he’s so cute! Wait. Did you say ‘he can hear you too’? Cat’s don’t talk, dude. You’re pulling my chain!” Ryuji laughed, standing back up only to fall on his backside when the ‘cat’ opened its mouth to speak one word:

“Amatuer.” The cat scoffed before burrowing himself back inside Akira’s bag.

“WHAT THE SHIT!?” Several people jumped at the blonde’s exclamation, to which he profusely apologised before repeating the same words under his breath. He looked up at Akira in awe, then at the bag in horror. Akira brushed back a bit of his wavy hair, a look of amusement slowly creeping onto his face, before extending a hand to aid his esteemed friend in his attempts to stand. He assured Ryuji he’d explain later when they had more time.

“You better. I got a place we can talk. I’ll tell you after class.” 

When they got to the front gates Ryuji jogged a little ahead, only slowing when his bad leg seemed to cramp.

As Akira began to make his way toward the other, a larger body stood in his path. The boy began to excuse himself but held his tongue when it clicked who it was.

“Kurusu-kun! Did you think about it? You know the correct answer.” Once again the ever egoistic PE Teacher was before him with a fake smile plastered on his chiseled mug. Akira forced himself to breathe, regardless of the older man’s musky cologne assaulting his senses. He let his arms fall to his sides, giving himself an air of relaxation as he allowed the corners of his lips to quirk upward. He would not allow this monster the satisfaction of seeing his fear a second time.

“I took into consideration your offer and have come to the conclusion it would benefit the both of us in the case I accepted.” If Akira thought the former Olympic Medalist’s grin couldn’t get any wider, he was proven sorely wrong with how wide the older man’s mouth became with that one sentence. 

_ This better work.. _ He mentally chastised the cat, now hiding, within the depths of his schoolbag. Kamoshida was saying something to him, most likely about how  _ fortunate _ Akira was and how the team was lucky to have him bla bla bla.. The only thing he felt was like a prisoner who had his fate sealed. What if the cat was wrong? Morgana was most assuredly not of this world, and it was quite possible the things he knew might be an offshoot of the truth.

“..Practice starts at 3:15 pm sharp on all days of the week,barring Sunday.” Akira was brought back to himself to catch onto Kamoshida’s business-like shift of tone, “Be sure to inform your  _ guardian _ we practice until 6 pm. You’ll also be needing to pick up your uniform from my office later in the day.” The older man ended his spiel with a leer. The boy swallowed thickly, not wanting to go back after yesterday ( _ Had it only been a day? _ ), pushing back the bile that threatened to come up. He could do this. As long as Kamoshida kept his hands to himself. 

Akira affirmed the older man with a curt nod, moving around him to head to class.

“Do be there on time, Kurusu-kun. I don’t like to be kept waiting.” The boy shivered at the false sweet of the man’s poison tongue, hurriedly slipping through the front doors before Kamoshida could hold him any longer.

  
  


…

As much as Akira wished he could hold time in a frozen respite, time was a fickle thing. It did not like to be held down, choosing to do the opposite of what humans wished of it. When you ask it to be swift it is like a slow, oozing mud. Any slower and it is as if a pipe has burst, causing it to flood through a second into an hour. He, begrudgingly, pushed himself out of his seat, this time ignoring the onslaught of hushed rumors, and willed his body to move towards the hallway in which his abuser resided. He sent a quick text to Ryuji, asking him to wait for him in their ‘spot’. He felt a brief wave of deja vu, steeling himself for the inevitable.

“What are you waiting for?” A small voice whined from his bag. Akira started, having forgotten Morgana had been with him. This must have been bothering him more than he thought. 

“If he tries anything with you, I’ve got your back this time.” The cat muttered, almost bored. Even though his furry guest seemed as if he couldn’t care less about anything other than their goal, it reassured Akira he at least had something to defend himself this time. “Get in get out. That’s the plan right now. As long as he doesn’t do anything that fuels his lust, we’ve got time.”

“Roger Dodger.” Akira breathed, pushing into the office wishing he were anywhere but here.

_ Now or Never _ . He forced himself to make eye contact with the beast. For a man as attractive as Kamoshida, his horrible attitude made him grotesque; Like an abandoned Greek sculpture demolished by centuries of unuse. His mouth wide and gleaming. Like a wolf baring its teeth before frightened prey. Little did the man before him know that it was his turn to be prey. Akira could be seductive. When he wanted to, that is.

The boy sauntered before the man, pulling the, now filled, papers from his bag. Akira nibbled at his lower lip, then wet the tip of his pen before making a show to sign his name at the bottom of each sheet with flourish. He smirked to himself, feeling Kamoshida’s lecherous eyes on him. He didn’t take six years of theater in his childhood days for nothing. If it meant signing his soul away to destroy a demon, he’d do it.

Akira gracefully took the uniform from the teacher’s desk,making sure to lightly brush his slender fingers against Kamoshida’s calloused knuckles, feeling a bit of pride in leaving the man speechless, “I need to wash this. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Coach.” Out of the corner of his eye, Akira watched as a puff of magenta smoke swirled onto the shelf behind his teacher. It formed itself into what looked like an imp the size of his pinky. The thing grasped onto an olympian medal next to it, leering at the boy as if to say,  _ Take it if you can. _

  
Akira felt himself grin,  _ Piece of cake, Monster. _


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I didn't know how much I hated writing from Kamoshida's perspective. It took me so long to get the will to actually post this. I am so sorry for the delay. Without further ado, Happy New Year, Kids!!! Let's hate this piece of shit together :))

Once Kurusu had left, Suguru slammed his fist down on his desk, panting. Was the boy taunting him? Was all his bitching just an act before?

“That little whore wants me, does he?” He stood up, breathless, flinging the objects from his desk with a well placed swing of his serving arm. As the built man sported a hot, painful tightness between his legs, he felt his mind fill with rage. How dare that pompous brat mock him? Just because of that damn mouth. His long lashes, soft hair, his smooth skin. Fuck. _FUCK_. How dare he come onto him when just a day ago he had been pretending to cower in fear. Not that he didn’t mind the begging. But the little shit had practically spat in his face with his defiance. Was it a prank? Was he playing Hard-To-Get? It didn’t make sense.

 _“Does it really matter?”_ Suguru’s inner mind spoke in a sultry voice, begging for his attention.

“ _Don’t you want to stick your cock in all those tight orifices? Make him beg for us? Cover that perfect skin in bruises so everyone knows who he belongs to? Those pretty eyes wide and loving. Make him submit to us. Bow to us_.”

“Of course I do!” The pro athlete snapped back, his vision going red. He wanted to drag Akira back by his hair, hand over that sinful mouth. Crush his throat until he couldn’t breathe. To mark him. Bend him over his desk and fuck him until he was drooling. No. No he didn’t just want to fuck him. He wanted to tear into the boy. He would be so soft, so warm, so wet. Beautiful. Akira would become ethereal beneath him. His angel. 

The room seemed to fill with a pinkish perfumed smoke that assaulted Suguru’s eyes and nose. It made them water but it didn’t seem to bother him. If anything, it fueled the man’s lust. Made him feel a warmth in his belly and a deeper swell within his crotch. 

Suguru roared, pounding his now cleansed desk with both fists. He needed to feel the impact of his flesh against another body. Akira would already be gone. He escaped from his grasp once again. Soon, he would have the boy at his mercy every day. But for now..

The man took a deep breath, needing to sound as sane ( _Calm. I am calm. I need to chill out._ ) as he could muster as he picked the telephone up from the ground.

“Mishima Yuuki, Come to the PE Faculty Office. I repeat, Mishima Yuuki to the PE Faculty Office. Thank you.”

If he couldn’t have Akira, he’d make do with the next best thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am struggling. Is his forename Mishima or is that his Surname????


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: RAPE/UNDERAGED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also had a hard time writing this bit. It's a bit rushed. Forgive me ;-;

Yuuki swallowed, even though his throat was dry, dreading the words blaring throughout the entirety of the school. He didn’t want to go. He really _really_ , didn’t want to go. What did that horrible man want with him? Did he do something wrong? It couldn’t have been that. He was good today, Mr. Kamoshida told him so. He got praised so _why_ -

Yuuki’s train of thought froze upon seeing that Delinquent transfer student walking away from the direction of Kamoshida’s office.   
No.  
No, it wasn’t possible. Did the new kid piss off his coach? Why didn’t he have any marks on him? 

_I’m gonna get hit because of him_. He blanched, feeling tears prick his eyes and shivers wrack his body. He didn’t want to get hit today. It was hard enough having to endure it during practice but he couldn’t do another private lesson after yesterday. 

Yesterday had been Hell, but a different kind. He was made to stand there while Kamoshida took potshots at him with as much force as the man could muster. And the man could muster a lot of force. He tried to slow his breathing, however even that proved difficult as he made his way toward the inevitable.

“You can do this, Yuuki.” talking himself up only helped so much. His body ached and he was sure he wouldn’t make it to the end of the hallway without spewing his lunch all over the polished tile. 

“Are you alright?” Yuuki started, not realising how close he was to another body. 

_Why?_

The Delinquent stood before him. He wasn’t much taller than Yuuki, but he was still intimidating in a quiet gangster sort of way. Why was he so menacing? Was that why he didn’t have bruises even after a session with Kamoshida? 

Yuuki was shocked out of his thoughts when the bespectacled boy, in a surprisingly gentle voice, repeated his previous question. He didn’t understand. Again and again, this guy was so polite to him. Concerned. But why? Did he want something from him?

“I don’t have any money.” Yuuki mumbled, avoiding the other’s gaze. He tried to push past the taller boy but he wouldn’t budge. He bit his lip and tried to make himself smaller. _I don’t want to get hit by you either!_ He flinched seeing a hand come towards him out of the corner of his eye but a fist never came. He looked up and what he saw momentarily stunned him.

Sadness. Shame. Guilt. There wasn’t any hate in the other boy’s eyes, at least not directed towards him. The hand seemed to be reaching out to comfort, not to injure. Though the Delinquent quickly pulled his hand away, as if second guessing his previous action. Mishima wasn’t sure he heard it right, or if Kurusu had even said it at all, but he could have sworn he heard him say a soft apology before brushing past him and disappearing down the stairs.

Yuuki shook himself and continued towards his intended destination. What did Kamoshida want? The thought spun in his mind over until it was all he could think about. Why couldn’t it have been Suzui today? He knew it was a rotten thing to think but he felt sick. He already did his time yesterday. He just wanted to rest-

  
There was the door, looming before him. Mishima could feel sweat dripping down his spine. He couldn’t do this. Just as he began backing away, the door burst open revealing a _very_ pissed off Kamoshida. The man growled ,dangerously, grasping the front of Yuuki’s shirt and pulled him inside. Yuuki was thrown to the ground as soon as the door was shut and locked. 

“Please-” he began, but it was cut off just as quickly with a large palm pressed against his mouth. He jolted as he felt the other hand thrust under his sweater and glide against the flat of his stomach towards his chest. Was this a new form of torture? What was going on? Kamoshida snarled, beast-like, pushing a bit of cloth down Yuuki’s throat. He probably wanted full use of his hands. 

_It’s better not to fight it_ , Yuuki thought to himself, _Just beat me and get it over with._ He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax himself, waiting. But fists never came. His ears pricked at the sound of a belt unbuckling. 

_What? Is he going to hit me with his belt?_ He held his breath when he felt thick fingers on his crotch. 

_Huh?_ Cracking a single eye open was a mistake. Kamoshida knelt before Yuuki, and shoved himself between his legs. The worst part was the older man’s massive, throbbing, fully erect cock heavily dripping with precum was pressed against Yuuki’s clothed ass.   
“Take them off, Mishima Yuuki,” The man throatily commanded. This couldn’t be happening. He was a boy. Though, he supposed it really didn’t matter all that much right now. He himself was never really against boys dating other boys, but Kamoshida was always more interested in the girls for this sort of thing. What had changed? Yuuki whimpered around the cloth blocking his airway and shakily moved his trembling fingers towards his zipper. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks, following the command. What else could he do? The end result would happen whether he liked it or not and he would probably get hurt less this way.

Once his lower half was bare, he looked away with shame. Maybe if he was a bit tougher, like Sakamoto, he would have gotten away with just being the punching bag. 

“Such a good boy, Yuuki. My favorite boy,” Kamoshida purred low, running a hand through Yuuki’s shaggy bangs while pressing something thick and warm against his entrance. 

“Since you’re so good, I’ll give you a bit of preparation, how does that sound?” Yuuki gave the man a quick nod. As long as it didn’t hurt as much, he could live with being violated like this. 

Yuuki arched his back, gasping through the cloth (He knew better than to remove it) as Kamoshida pushed a finger into his hole. He quivered, beginning to regret his decision. Maybe he should fight back, damn the consequences. But… then he thought of his parents; Of how proud they had been when he made it on the team. How his father actually looked at him with happiness for once in his entire life. He sobbed, swallowing down his fear. He could take it. 

_I can take it!_ Another finger wormed its way inside, scissoring him. It hurt. It hurt so much. The fingers began to thrust in and out of him, opening up the walls of his rectum. Yuuki keened, drool and tears pooling around his collar. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me. I can’t hold on any longer,” Kamoshida cooed, petting the boy beneath him with his free hand. The man removed his fingers from within Yuuki with a soft _pop_ , and then lined his cock up with the now loose entrance. Without warning, Kamoshida forced himself inside, hitting the bullseye in a single blow. 

Yuuki screamed, albeit muffled. It was so much worse than he expected. While holding him down by the waist with one hand, the volleyball coach slammed into the smaller body in rhythmic bursts, balls slapping against the boy’s lower back. The man wrapped Yuuki’s dick in his meaty fist and pumped it with vigor in a crushing grip. Through blurry lashes, all he could see were flashes of white hot light. 

In, out  
In, out without a breath of exhaustion. Yuuki couldn’t track how long his body was abused. It seemed like Kamoshida knew exactly where to hit to make it feel good, but it also felt like a drill was ripping into his lower body and tearing him apart from the inside out. 

“ _Cum_ ” Kamoshida applied pressure to Yuuki’s cock a final time, ramming into his frail body until the boy felt a wet warmth fill him. He wanted to throw up as he spilled onto the older man’s hand. He sucked in a painful breath upon the removal of the soaking rag and clenched his rectum once Kamoshida pulled himself out. He was disgusted with the seed dripping from his hole but more disgusted with himself. What was wrong with him? 

“Don’t bother cleaning yourself up.” Kamoshida didn’t spare him a second glance as he stood, putting himself away. He waved Yuuki off nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t just fucked him senseless, and wiped off a bit of dust on his computer desk.

“You can leave,” Yuuki started at the intensity of the command, haphazardly pulling his clothes on. Was that all he was: A punching bag and a sex doll? Vacating his coach’s domain his lower lip trembled. He’d just have to live with it, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mishima, my baby, I am sorry TT____TT


End file.
